Corazón de Piedra
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Su pasado lo atormentaba, estaba muerto en vida, su corazón ya no sentía.... Cuando ella lo volvió a ver, después de tanto tiempo, él ni siquiera la recordaba. Aunque no lograra estar en su corazón por lo menos lo haría volver a sentir... AUKK


**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Kenshin) y divertidos personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias. Además esta historia estaba basada en un libro que lei hace un tiempo, aunque en este momento no recuerdo su nombre.

**Síntesis:** Su pasado lo atormentaba, estaba muerto en vida, su corazón ya no sentía... Cuando ella lo volvió a ver, después de tanto tiempo, él ni siquiera la recordaba. Aunque no lograra estar en su corazón por lo menos lo haría volver a sentir...

"**Corazón de Piedra**"

(Por Lady Verónica Black)

Capítulo Uno 

Estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras lo veía mover sus dedos largos y delgados sobre el pizarrón. En ese momento estaba anotando los nombres de algunos libros de interés para los alumnos, con títulos bastante sugestivos, pero no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fueran sus manos. Imaginaba esas mismas manos tomando las suyas, acariciando su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en otra de sus brillantes esculturas a través de la belleza creativa de sus dedos. El hombre frente al verde pizarrón dio vuelta lentamente su cabeza y hecho un vistazo a su clase con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El pensar que él pudiera darse cuenta de sus más íntimos pensamientos, la hizo sonrojarse avergonzada. Era una idea de lo más absurda, puesto que él ni siquiera la había mirado aún, pero eso no la tranquilizo. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, tanto como si hubiera corrido dos kilómetros en menos de cinco minutos.

Había estado enamorada de él desde que tenía doce años, cuando su cara pecosa y sus trenzas hacían que los chicos de la escuela se burlaran de ella, y ella como respuesta siempre les lanzaba piedras desde su bicicleta intentando contener la tristeza que le producían sus palabras. Ahora, que acababa de cumplir los veintitrés años se sorprendía de lo rápido que sus sentimientos volvían a aflorar después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Le pareció que no había cambiado nada. Seguía conservando aquel gesto casi despistado y en ocasiones burlón, pero en cualquier caso, extremadamente seductor. Se perdió en su mirada mientras él, ajeno al examen del que era objeto, continuaba con sus explicaciones. Recordó con una sonrisa el primer encuentro con el brillante e innovador artista Kenshin Himura. Sólo que entonces, no se trataba más que de Kenshin Himura el hijo del dueño de la panadería del pueblo, quien ya por aquella época, sorprendía a todos con las divertidas y originales formas de sus pastelitos de crema.

Recordaba que había entrado en la tienda de su familia dispuesta a que el latir acelerado de su corazón no molestara al sonriente muchacho. Se había acercado al mostrador, mientras espiaba a hurtadillas su conversación con una de las chicas más populares del pueblo, Sayuki Takamishi. Había sentido que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor en el mismo instante en que se percataba de la generosa vista que le daba con su escote y la diminuta minifalda que llevaba puesta y que finalizaba en aquellas bien torneadas y bronceadas piernas. Se ocultó tras una de las estanterías para mirar con rabia los descoloridos vaqueros, tres tallas por encima de la suya, que llevaba puestos.

¿Cómo era posible que Sayuki, que sólo tenía tres años más que ella, pareciese ya una exuberante modelo de revista?. Su rostro se reflejaba en la vitrina de los panecillos, y no podía evitar compararlo con el rostro perfectamente maquillado de su "enemiga". Se dijo que no estaba tan mal, pero lo cierto era que veía su cara mucho más apropiada para ilustrar alguna de las infantiles historias de Disney que el próximo número de Vouge. Restregó con fuerza sus mejillas, deseando que aquellas odiosas pecas desaparecieran milagrosamente antes de que él la mirara. Si es que lo hacía, porque a juzgar por la forma en que aquella chica mostraba sus innumerables encantos, estaba segura de que no habría manera de que Kenshin apartara de ella su vista, y mucho menos para mirar a una chiquilla pecosa.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Justo en el momento en que tropezaba ruidosamente, para caer a sus pies seguida de la estantería y de todo su delicioso contenido.

-"¿Qué te parece?" -había preguntado Sayuki con sarcasmo, al tiempo que ella trataba de colocar con nerviosismo los pedacitos del desmigajado pan nuevamente en su sitio-. "Si es _Pipi Mediaslargas_. ¿Qué ocurre, pecosa? ¿Es que no sabes aparecer sin desatar el caos y romperlo todo?"

En ese momento hubiera deseado que se la tragara la tierra. Hubiera preferido morir antes que tener que soportar la burla que seguramente habría en los ojos del chico que quería. Pero al girarse para contestarle algo desagradable a la chica se encontró a sólo unos centímetros de aquel atractivo rostro con el que tanto fantaseaba. Sus manos apenas se rozaron al tratar de arreglar el desastre que ella había ocasionado en la tienda. Las de él eran grandes, delgadas, provistas de unos dedos suaves y delicados, y durante unos segundos, las sintió cubrir con ternura las suyas, como si quisiera transmitirle con aquel gesto que no había de qué preocuparse.

¡Qué tontería! Había hecho el más completo ridículo, y al recordarlo, se mordió las uñas como en aquella ocasión, escupiendo con disimulo al notar el sabor amargo de la arcilla en su boca. Tuvo que reconocer que ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que él le dedicaría sonrisa dulce y amable para mitigar su vergüenza, mientras la hermosa Sayuki observaba la escena entre sorprendida y enojada. Sin embargo, lo había hecho, y Kaoru se lo había agradecido en silencio con una sonrisa igual sintiendo como su corazón cabalgaba en su pecho como un potro desbocado.

-"No tiene importancia, pequeña..."

Sus generosas palabras se habían clavado en su mente, haciendo que se sintiera aún más humillada de lo que estaba en ese momento. ¡Pequeña! Ciertamente, su estatura no ayudaba a que se refiriera a ella con otro apelativo que no fuera ese, pero no podía dejar de pensar que aquella había sido una forma de decirle que no estaba interesado, y que las jovencitas inmaduras que destrozaban su establecimiento no eran su tipo.

Le sorprendió que a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde eso todavía guardara el recuerdo de aquel día tan fresco en su memoria. Recordaba incluso, la manera en que había salido huyendo de allí, perseguida por las carcajadas de Sayuki, había corrido sin parar hasta llegar a su casa con el rostro descompuesto por la furia y la vergüenza. Su padre la había interrogado sobre el motivo de su malhumor, pero ella se había limitado a encerrarse en su cuarto, y odiarlo porque su deseo de tener un hijo varón había hecho de ella la adolescente de aspecto casi masculino que veía en el espejo.

Ahora comprendía que no tenía ningún derecho a pensar así. Su padre había trabajado muy duro desde que enviudó, destinando todos sus ahorros a que ella pudiera recibir una educación a la que él jamás había aspirado. Y en cierto modo, entendía que quisiera hacer de ella una persona fuerte, ya que toda su familia se reducía a su hija, y sospechaba que tal vez no dispusiera de mucho más tiempo para cuidar de ella. Y su padre no se equivoco, ya que poco tiempo después, un ataque al corazón acababa con su vida mientras dormía. Kaoru lo había llorado mucho tiempo, pero no podía decir que aquello hubiera marcado su vida como si se tratara de una tragedia irreparable. Había aprendido mucho de su padre, y le estaba agradecida por ello. A pesar del dolor inicial, había prendido a superarse, no solo porque quería seguir viviendo sino porque sabía que su padre hubiera querido eso de ella, que siguiera luchando a pesar de todo. Su padre había y siempre seria su héroe y maestro, había aprendido a amar la vida tal y como esta venía, sin pretender grandes logros ni triunfos, apreciando las cosas sencillas que podía ofrecerle. Y le pareció que aquella era, con diferencia, la herencia más valiosa que podía haberle dejado al partir. Además, en aquella época, los buenos amigos que tenía habían hecho que jamás se sintiera sola, y pensó en lo afortunada que era al poder contar con ellos, porque no todo el mundo puede contar con ese lujo.

El sonido de los asientos al deslizarse sobre el suelo, la hizo regresar por fin al presente, y su mirada voló nuevamente hacia el hombre que recogía con cierta pesadez sus libros y los iba guardando en su maletín.

¡Kenshin Himura!

No había reparado en ella cuando era un adolescente tímido que huía de sus muchas admiradoras. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ahora, que se había convertido en el más artista más famoso y adinerado del mundo artístico? Agitó la cabeza, malhumorada consigo misma, aplastando de un manotazo la arcilla flácida y sin forma que estaba sobre su mesa. El joven que se sentaba junto a ella cerró la cremallera de su mochila con rapidez y salió casi corriendo del aula de clases. Kaoru miró su reloj con tristeza. La clase había terminado hace tres minutos.

Todos parecían ansiosos por salir, pero ella decidió esperar unos minutos a que el aula estuviera vacía. Estaba decidida a hablarle... en cuanto encontrara la manera de hacerlo.

Pensó que había sido muy amable al ofrecerse a instruir a los chicos de la escuela durante unos días. Sin duda, no debía ser demasiado interesante para él, y Kaoru se preguntó porqué un hombre que podía disfrutar de toda la excentricidad y los placeres que quisiera había vuelto al aburrido pueblo del que provenía y en el que ya no le quedaba nada para vivir como un ermitaño.

Quizá la vida en la ruidosa ciudad no era tan excitante después de todo y simplemente quería saludar a sus viejos vecinos... De cualquier modo, no tenía importancia. Estaba ahí, y eso era lo que importaba, así que se acercó a él dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar sin que la mirara aunque sólo fuera por una vez.

-"Perdone... ¿señor Himura?" -extendió su mano cordialmente, disimulando su nerviosismo con una tenue sonrisa-. "No se si me recordará. Soy Kaoru Kamiya, estoy en su clase..."

Él cerró su maletín y se volvió para coger su abrigo, como si apenas la hubiera notado.

-"No, no la recuerdo. Lo lamento."

-"Si... estoy sentada ahí detrás..." -señaló con su dedo la silla que había ocupado hasta hacía unos minutos.

-"Ya veo... Usted es la joven que aplastaba la arcilla. ¿No se sentía inspirada hoy, señorita?"

Kaoru se sonrojó violentamente, e inmediatamente escondió las manos tras su espalda para que él no pudiera ver los restos del material que aún tenía entre las uñas. Se sintió como una estúpida al comprobar que él seguía haciéndola parecer la misma niñita traviesa y torpe que hacía unos años provocaba su risa.

-"Pensé que nadie me había visto... Y usted estaba de espaldas..."

-"No debe fiarse de las apariencias... Pero, dígame, señorita... ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

Se mordió los labios nerviosa. Tenía la vista fija en sus propios pies, incapaz de sostener aquella mirada amatista sobre ella sin que sus manos temblaran. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y ahora de repente parecía que todo lo que había estado ensayando durante días había sido relegado a la parte menos operativa e inteligente de su cerebro.

-"En realidad... Me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme esta noche durante la cena. He oído que se ha instalado en la vieja casa de sus padres, y pensé que ya que somos vecinos le apetecería charlar con alguien."

Se calló de repente. ¿Ella había dicho eso? No había sido nunca una chica lanzada, pero aquello se salía por completo de su comportamiento habitual. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro masculino, y Kaoru deseó que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se la tragara sin misericordia. ¿Qué estaría pensando de ella? Sin duda, debía imaginar que su invitación implicaba algo más que la inocente cena que en realidad había querido proponer.

-"Perdone...¿cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?"

-"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya. Tal vez le suene mi cara... Yo estaba aún en la escuela cuando usted dejó el pueblo. Claro que entonces era sólo pecas y trenzas... ¡Dios, cómo odiaba aquellas trenzas!" –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Él se movió incómodo, como si la conversación se volviera cada vez más insoportable para él. Kaoru se odió por ser tan tonta. Sin duda, Kenshin era demasiado educado como para decírselo, pero era evidente que su parloteo estaba empezando a molestarle.

-"Lo siento..." -se encogió de hombros, haciendo evidente que seguía sin recordarla, y pasó junto a ella evitando rozarla, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-"¡Espere!" -lo siguió con torpeza, tropezando con su espalda y provocando en él una nueva mirada de disgusto-. "¿Qué hay de mi invitación?"

-"En otra ocasión, quizás. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo..."

Ella abrió la boca para insistir, pero Kenshin levantó su mano, contrariado por el acoso del que era objeto. Si había decidido volver allí, era porque estaba cansado de sentirse el centro de atención. Era como si las mujeres no lograsen ver en él más que un atractivo trofeo para exhibir a sus amigas. Las solteras del mundo parecían codiciar al famoso artista con sus miradas, y ya comenzaba a hartarse de ello. ¿Es que no podían ver al hombre que había en él? La miró con fingida indiferencia, tratando de ver en ella algo que la diferenciara del resto de las mujeres que lo aburrían y que estaba empezando a aborrecer. Pero no había nada en aquella expresión que le interesase, no había nada más que el intenso deseo de conocer al Kenshin Himura que las revistas habían inventado para el mundo. La idea lo entristeció, pero no quiso que ella se percatara de su desilusión.

-"Señorita Kamiya... ¿ Porqué no busca algún joven de su edad para que comparta su cena? Le aseguro que soy mucho menos divertido de lo que me atribuye la prensa..."

Se encontró pronunciando aquellas palabras sin saber porqué. Realmente, no era necesario ser tan brusco. Pero la manera en que aquella mujer lo observaba con insistencia y perplejidad, le advertía que debía ser tajante en aquel asunto. Así que se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, apartando de su mente cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. Estaba convencido por la expresión de la joven, que su falta de delicadeza había logrado su propósito, y que aquella invitación no se repetiría una segunda vez.

La dejó allí plantada, sintiéndose como una completa idiota. ¿Qué buscara un joven de su edad...? Al parecer, aún la veía como si los seis años de edad que los separaban fuesen una barrera indestructible, incluso para mantener la más inocente de las conversaciones. Lo tenía bien merecido. ¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante tontería?. Acercarse a un hombre como él con aquella sarta de recuerdos infantiles... Dejó que los brazos le cayeran a ambos lados, haciendo un mohín con los labios... Después de aquella apoteósica y patética presentación no tenía la más remota oportunidad de que volviera a acercarse a ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello.

Durante años, había guardado su recuerdo y había soñado con él sin que el hombre siquiera pudiera sospecharlo. Puede que fuese sólo el producto de tantos años de idolatrarlo en silencio, pero necesitaba saberlo, porque debía explicarse a sí misma el torrente de sensaciones que la habían embargado al volverlo a ver. La forma en que había hablado le demostraron ahora que ya no era el joven cordial que intentaba hacer desaparecer su vergüenza con una dulce sonrisa. Lo vio prematuramente envejecido como si su alma hubiera envejecido de golpe, había demasiada seriedad y quizá frialdad en su mirada... Era como si de repente, al volverlo a ver, recordara a aquel adolescente en ocasiones serio pero lleno de entusiasmo que una vez la había conquistado sin proponérselo. Ahora la había mirado, sólo durante unos segundos, y habían bastado para que viera en él algo que la intrigaba. Era como si de pronto, hubiera reparado en un detalle que sus ojos infantiles no habían visto en aquel entonces... Como si la vida hubiera abandonado aquellos ojos violetas para convertirlos en dos frías y preciosas piedras que decoraban su rostro como una más de sus esculturas.

Trató de no pensar más en ello. Aquella tarde había descubierto dos cosas muy importantes, que era la chica más tonta del pueblo, con mucha diferencia... Y que aquel hombre, que desde siempre había protagonizado sus fantasías románticas ocultaba algo que le convertía en un reto tan interesante que no podía ignorarlo... Se dijo que debía indagar un poco más en todo aquello, y con la fuerte convicción de que era así, abandonó el aula vacía para dirigirse a casa.

O o o o o O 

Kenshin cerró el libro y lo depositó sobre sus piernas, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver bien la figura que asomaba por la ventana de la casa contigua, reparando por fin en ella.

Estaba de espaldas a él, cepillándose el cabello con lentitud, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba al ansioso animal que tenía junto a ella. El perro no cesaba de mover la cola como si quisiera con ello decirle a su ama que no deseaba esperarla más.

Era imposible que supiera que la estaba observando, así que se detuvo unos instantes a contemplar la escena. Dibujó cada línea del cuerpo de la joven, cubierto tan sólo con la ropa interior, dedicando más tiempo del necesario en la parte superior de los hombros y en la prominente curva de los senos. No era en absoluto muy delgada, ni siquiera hermosa o con curvas muy llamativas artísticamente hablando, pero había algo en ella que le impedía apartar sus ojos. Tenía aquel gesto rebelde que hacía unos años había conseguido impresionarlo. Dejó volar su mente unos años atrás, cuando la mujer que tenía ante sí, no era más que una chiquilla graciosa y pecosa a la que aun no le habían crecido los pechos.

Era la noche de Hallowen y había llamado a su puerta, vestida con aquel disfraz ridículo que ella se esforzaba en ocultar, extendiendo su cesta con una mano y tratando de controlar a otros dos niños menores que ella con la otra. Parecía ansiosa por dejar aquella puerta cuanto antes. Era como si el estar frente a él, vestida con aquel traje y rodeada de mocosos la ofendiera terriblemente, y él había decidido aprovecharse de la situación un rato.

-"¿Quién eres?" –le había preguntado con seriedad, reparando en el ligero temblor de sus pequeños labios al mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Rapulzel... ¡Estense quietos, o tendré que devolveros a sus casas con un ojo morado!" -se enfrentó a él, como si esperara toda clase de burlas-. "¿Tienes caramelos ?"

-"Así que Rapulzel..." -repitió en voz baja y burlona-. "Y estos diablitos, ¿son tus duendes protectores?"

La niña apretó los labios, consciente de que trataba de ridiculizarla con sus palabras. El adolescente había entregado unos dulces a los pequeños acompañantes, y al llegar a ella, vio cómo rechazaba con fingida cortesía su parte.

-"Soy demasiado mayor para estas cosas" -había contestado ante la interrogante mirada de él, provocando su risa inmediata.

Él se introdujo en la boca el dulce que le ofrecía.

-"Entonces no tengo nada para ti" –contestó con una sonrisa cínica mientras cerraba la puerta con brusquedad.

No tengo nada para ti... Era cierto, aún después de tantos años, seguía sin tener nada para ella. Nada excepto, dolor, rencor y amargura. Y a pesar de todo, no podía apartar la vista de su figura frágil y femenina. ¿Qué si la recordaba? Por supuesto que sí. Pero el brillo que había visto en sus ojos había sido suficiente para darse cuenta lo que buscaba en él. Tal vez no era diferente de tantas otras, pero por un instante había querido ver en ella la inocencia que había visto años atrás, mucho antes de que la vida lo golpeara tan duramente que ya no le importara nada.

Se pasó la mano por la frente y el cabello, y fue ahí que sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad, incomodándolo de nuevo, ante la sonrisa que le daban esos brillantes ojos azules.

Se había puesto una blusa y unos vaqueros, y lo miraba sonriente, como si adivinara que llevaba un tiempo observándola, y no le causara pudor alguno. Le pareció que su actitud era algo más que desenfadada, pero después de todo, era él quien la había espiado en la oscuridad mientras ella se cambiaba.

La joven le indicó con un gesto que saliera al patio, y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. La invasión de intimidad de la que había sido objeto merecía por lo menos una disculpa, y se preparó para inventar una con rapidez, rezando en su interior porque resultara convincente.

Su perro caminaba junto a ella, olisqueándola y lamiendo su mano, y por un momento, deseó estar en su lugar. Allí donde la miraba, veía aquella vitalidad casi insultante que comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Pero no era culpa de ella, y decidió permanecer callado.

-"Siento haberla molestado" -murmuró, mientras le seguía el ritmo a su derecha a unos metros de distancia, golpeando con la punta de su zapato las piedras que encontraba en su camino-. "Supongo que a partir de ahora mantendrá su ventana cerrada."

-"No me ha molestado" -contestó ella en voz baja, consciente de que él se esforzaba demasiado por aparentar aquella tranquilidad-. "¿Ha cenado ya? Mi invitación sigue en pie... Aunque primero debo dejar que Júpiter de su paseo nocturno."

Él asintió, y Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

-"Entonces pasearemos un rato" -decidió con satisfacción.

-"Tengo la impresión de que usted es una mujer muy mandona. Aún no he dicho que me apetezca pasear."

-"Entonces, ¿porqué has salido?" -preguntó, tuteándolo y rezando porque su respuesta no fuera descortés y maleducada.

-"A decir verdad, no lo sé. Me ha hecho recordar algo que ya había olvidado."

-"Espero que no te refieras a lo que has visto antes" -trató de bromear, pero él no dijo nada. Se limitó a torcer su boca y seguir caminando.

-"Antes mentí cuando le dije que no la reconocía. No quería entablar una conversación con usted en ese momento" -le soltó de repente, y Kaoru se sorprendió del tono sincero con que había hablado. Tal vez sólo quería resarcirla por su pequeño pecado. Pero aún así se alegró de que lo dijera-. "Claro que entonces era una jovencita revoltosa y delgaducha. Ha cambiado mucho estos años..."

-"Todos cambiamos... Y espero haberlo hecho para bien" -comentó, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir alocadamente-. "Sin embargo, tú no has cambiado demasiado... Sigues teniendo esa mirada reservada y misteriosa que volvía locas a las chicas del pueblo."

-"¿A todas las chicas?" -preguntó sin querer, maldiciéndose por prestarse a su juego de manera tan descarada. No estaba buscando una aventura, y se había jurado mostrarse desagradable con todo lo que llevara faldas. Pero aquella mujer estaba logrando que rompiera su juramento con sólo mirarlo con esos grandes ojos azules.

-"Bueno, yo era una niña en ese tiempo" -se defendió, levantando la barbilla. No quería coquetear y quedar como una estúpida de nuevo, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo.

-"Comprendo... ¿Y que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo?"

"_Esperar tu regreso como una tonta"_, quiso decirle, pero le pareció que si le confesaba su secreto él saldría huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Así que pensó rápidamente una respuesta que no lo aburriera.

-"Terminé mis estudios en el pueblo y luego fui a la universidad por unos años. Y volví al pueblo a transmitir mi sabiduría a unos chicos a los que sólo les interesa mirar debajo del pupitre de su compañera o jugar a los videojuegos. Supongo que mi vida no resulta demasiado excitante, pero me siento bien aquí... ¿Y tú, qué has hecho, además de impresionar al mundo con tus creaciones?"

Él se detuvo en seco, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no tuviera ganas de seguir hablando. Pero aun así lo hizo.

-"Dejar que el mundo me impresionara también" -contestó mirándola fijamente-. "Me casé, formé una familia... Pero también he acabado regresando... Parece que este pueblo es como un imán para nosotros, ¿no le parece, señorita Kamiya?"

Kaoru asintió, bendiciendo en su interior que así fuera.

Se preguntó dónde se encontraría ahora la señora Himura, y qué tipo de mujer sería. Se la imaginó alta, esbelta, como una musa atormentando al artista con su belleza, y la envidió por eso.

-"Al menos has regresado convertido en una especie de institución... Es más de lo que podemos decir los demás."

-"¿Una institución?" -él esbozó una media sonrisa, provocando que la joven se estremeciera de placer-. "Una reliquia de museo, diría yo... A veces me fascina el modo en que la gente crea sus propias fantasías en torno a las cosas. No debes creer todo lo que han escrito de mí, Kaoru..." –dijo, sin darse cuenta en que la había tuteado por primera vez.

-"¿Porqué no? No hay nada de malo en convertirse en alguien de éxito... Creo que es incluso excitante sentir esa expectación que proporciona la fama."

Él arrugó la frente, mostrando su desacuerdo ante aquella afirmación.

-"Le aseguro que no. Quizá al principio sí... Pero cuando pasan los años, comienza a molestarte que la gente piense que tiene derecho a hurgar en tu intimidad. Sé que te parecerá un tópico muy usado, pero es muy duro ser famoso. Sobre todo, porque empiezas a darte cuenta de que ya nadie te respeta por lo que eres, sino por lo que esperan que seas."

Se sintió halagada por la manera en que él le descubría con espontaneidad los secretos de su alma. Era como si en aquellos breves instantes que pasaban juntos, él le hiciera el regalo de su sinceridad, como si pensara que ella era alguien muy especial y que merecía esa cortesía.

-"¿Piensas que es imposible que alguien te aprecie por ser tú? No me refiero al afamado escultor, sino simplemente a ti, a Kenshin Himura, el hombre sencillo, y extremadamente sensible que tengo ante mí. No me parece tan descabellado..."

No quería ofenderlo, y sin embargo, él se tensó al oírla, como si sospechara que aquellas palabras guardaran alguna oculta intención. Temió que al descubrirla le gustaría.

-"¿No lo es?" -su tono era brusco y frió, pero unos segundos después pareció querer suavizarlo sonriendo de nuevo-. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo soñando, Kaoru Kamiya. Y me gustaría saber con qué."

-"También a mí. Pero, ¿no te parece hermoso que después de todo, sigamos siendo capaces de soñar?"

No esperaba una respuesta, y él no se esforzó en dársela. Caminaba silencioso junto a ella, y la joven se preguntó porqué le daba la impresión de que él, a pesar de su éxito y su dinero, no era en absoluto feliz. Se diría que había algo de tristeza en aquella mirada, un dolor tan profundo que parecía irreal, y ella estaba ansiosa por descubrir de qué se trataba. Estaba ansiosa de ayudarlo a que ese dolor desapareciera.

Llegaron de nuevo hasta su casa, y él se detuvo frente a ella, esquivando los curiosos y brillantes ojos de la mujer.

-"Será mejor que me vaya... Y señorita Kaoru, por favor... cierre su ventana esta noche, ¿quiere?" -pidió con amabilidad antes de alejarse.

Ella asintió, pero tan pronto llegó a su cuarto, el impulso de hacer exactamente lo contrario la asaltó, y corrió del todo las cortinas para que él pudiera ver en todo momento cada uno de sus movimientos.

¿Qué era lo que asustaba a aquel hombre? ¿Lo que había visto hacía unos minutos, o quizá lo que podía llegar a ver si se esforzaba un poco más? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesta a no dejar que sus cortinas se lo impidieran, iba a dejarle el camino bien despejado para cuando él quisiera cruzarlo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al descubrir su atractivo perfil recortado en la oscuridad. Allí estaba, luchando contra su propio deseo de ignorarla, observándola en la distancia y preguntándose porqué no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Kaoru se preguntaba lo mismo mientras se sacaba la ropa, y su desnudez despertaba en él la misma excitación que ella sentía en ese momento. Pero realmente ya sabía el motivo de aquel examen visual al que era sometida. Él lo había dejado claro durante su conversación.

Quizá las mujeres que había conocido en el pasado le hacían creer que ella era una más del montón, que tal vez el olor de su éxito y su fortuna la hacían soñar con una vida llena de comodidades y lujos. Pero no era así, y él tendría que darse cuenta al conocerla mejor. Tendría que comprender que la vida ya le parecía lo bastante gratificante sin él, y que estaba realmente satisfecha de lo que poseía. Pero, por supuesto, que su regreso aportaba un poco más de alegría a su rutina... Esperaba que su confusión desapareciera con el tiempo, y que lograra verla como algo más que a otra de sus muchas admiradoras. Una buena dosis de desinteresada amistad lograría que así fuera, y se durmió pensando en lo agradable que sería conseguir al menos eso de él, amistad...

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todo el mundo! Vaya estoy más nerviosa de lo que creía jijiji... Talvez algunos me conozcan, otros lo más seguro es que ni siquiera sepan quien soy, pero espero podamos conocernos pronto. Este es el primer fic que publico de este anime, y la verdad no se si vaya a gustar mi estilo por aquí pero tenia que probar porque esta pareja (Kaoru&Kenshin) me encanta y es una de mis favoritas. Espero que les gusto este nuevo fic! Aclaro que es un completo AU, y aunque voy a intentar mantener las personalidades de los personajes lo más fielmente posible siempre van a encontrar algunas variaciones, pero aun así les prometo una historia llena de romance, humor y un toquecito de drama.

Bueno, los voy dejando hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios! Por favor!

Muchos besos de chocolate para todos! Cuídense un montón!

Att. su amiga y escritora,

Lady Verónica Black.-

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


End file.
